starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Jann Tosh
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = +/- 35 BBY | thuiswereld = Naboo | vader = Gar Tosh | moeder = Plena Tosh | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Captain | bijnaam = | functie = Mijnwerker, Piloot | species = Mens - Naboo | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Donkerbruin | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = | vervoer = R-22 Spearhead 48 Roller Wheel Bike Floater-935 | affiliatie = Tammuz-an Space Navy | era = }} thumb|250px|Tosh als piloot van een R22 thumb|250px|Jessica Meade & Jann Jann Tosh was een jonge mijnwerker die rond 15 BBY een tijdlang de eigenaar was van C-3PO en R2-D2. Biografie Tijdens de Clone Wars, toen Jann zestien jaar oud was, verongelukte zijn moeder Plena, vader Gar en zijn jongere tweelingbroers Gessle en Trif in een accident met een Skimmer op zijn thuisplaneet Naboo. Het was Putch Gundarian, de beste vriend van Janns vader Gar, die de verantwoordelijk op zich nam om de jonge Jann op te voeden. Putch was een avonturier en werkte in een Keschel mijn op Tyne's Horky. Het leven op de mijnplaneet was zelden saai te noemen, Jann ontmoette er tal van alien species en hij ontwikkelde een vriendschapsband met professor Akary Smith. Smith was een vriend van Janns vader en hij nam regelmatig contact op met Jann via de Roon Communications Satellite. Janns droom was om zich in te schrijven aan de Raithal Academy en om te sterren te ontdekken uit de promotionele holovids die hij zo vaak had bekeken. Jann Tosh woonde rond 15 BBY nog steeds samen met zijn Uncle Gundy op Tyne's Horky waar ze met z’n tweetjes probeerden ze de eindjes aan elkaar te knopen, op zoek naar Keschel Ore. Jann Tosh was getuige van een openbare verkoop van Droids waar een 3PO Protocol Droid hem vroeg om hem en zijn partner te kopen. Jann kon hen niet helpen want hij had net een dure Keschel Mining Droid gekocht met het laatste geld van Gundy. Toen de Droids echter werden gekocht door Yorpo Mog stelde Jann voor om drie Droids te ruilen tegen de dure Mining Droids toen hij zag dat een van de Droids heel slecht werd behandeld. In zijn 48 Roller Wheel Bike reed Jann naar huis met zijn nieuwe aanwinsten, achternagezeten door Yorpo in opdracht van Kleb Zellock. Jann wist immers niet dat de tamme android eigenlijk Mon Julpa was, de Crown Prince of Tammuz-an. Gundy was razend toen bleek dat Jann hun dure Droid had geruild tegen C-3PO, R2-D2 en een vreemd wezen dat vermomd was als android. Maar nadat de alien had gegeten, werd hij sterker en een goede werkkracht in de mijn van Gundy. Nadat hij tijdens een instorting het leven van Gundy had gered, kreeg hij de naam Kez-Iban. Jann en zijn vrienden werden tijdens een trip naar de stad gevangen genomen door Yorpo Mog en Kleb Zellock nadat ze al eens waren gered door Jessica Meade. In Zellocks mijncomplex ontmoetten ze Sollag die Kez-Iban de Royal Scepter of Tammuz-an overhandigde. Hiermee herinnerde Mon Julpa zich alle gebeurtenissen en vroeg hij Jann ter hulp. Samen ontsnapten ze uit de basis van Zellock nadat het Nergon-14 actief was geworden. Hoewel Jann vond dat zijn plaats op Tyne's Horky bij Gundy was, besloot hij toch om Mon Julpa samen met C-3PO en R2-D2 te helpen. Onderweg naar Tammuz-an ontving Jann een bericht van zijn oom die hem aanraadde zijn eigen leven te leiden, zolang hij maar voor zichzelf opkwam. Tijdens de reis werd Jann herenigd met de pilote Jessica Meade. Op Tammuz-an hielp Jann om Mon Julpa zijn rechtmatige troon te helpen heroveren op Zatec-Cha. Als beloning werd Jann tot Captain in de Tammuz-an Space Navy gepromoveerd door Julpa. Daar raakte hij vertrouwd met de consoles van een R-22 Spearhead. Een eerste opdracht was meteen afrekenen met de piratenbende op Tarnoonga van Gir Kybo Ren-Cha. Jann en Jessica werden gevangengenomen. Dankzij de hulp van R2-D2 en C-3PO kon Jann ontsnappen aan de Miridon uit de oceaan van Tarnoonga. Jann bevrijdde Jessica en met de hulp van de Tammuz-an Space Navy konden de plannen van Kybo Ren worden verijdeld. Maar Kybo Ren ontsnapte uit de cel en schaakte Princess Gerin wat een diplomatieke rel veroorzaakte voor Mon Julpa. De Droids, Jann en Jessica werden gevraagd om Gerin te gaan redden uit Kybo Rens basis op de Bog Moon of Bogden. Nadat dit lukte, werd de vrede tussen Julpa en Lord Toda hersteld en bloeide de liefde open tussen Julpa en Gerin. Jessica Meade nam afscheid van Jann en keerde terug naar Tyne’s Horky. Jann vergezelde Prince Coby, C-3PO en R2-D2 naar de Imperial Academy. Op Zelakesh raakte Jann echter gescheiden van zijn vrienden en uiteindelijk vond hij hen terug op Dandelo. Na hun avontuur maakte Jann bekend dat hij was aangenomen op de Raithal Academy om zijn droom als piloot waar te maken. Hij zette de Droids af op Manda op weg naar de Academy en nam afscheid van R2-D2 en C-3PO die hij als zijn vrienden was gaan beschouwen. Maar Janns leven verliep echter niet zoals gepland. Nauwelijks een week nadat hij afstudeerde aan de Academy raakte hij betrokken in een aanval van opstandelingen te Carfoom. Tijdens zijn eerste missie werd Jann in de rug geschoten en geraakte hij verlamd aan de onderste ledematen. Jann kreeg een Hoverchair en eervol ontslag. Nadat Uncle Gundy tien jaar later overleed, nam Jann de leiding over van Gundarian Mining Company. Achter de Schermen *Janns stem werd ingesproken door Don Francks. *Het feit dat Jann een wees werd, staat op de achterkant van het Kenner figuurtje vermeld. Verschijning *Star Wars: Droids **The Lost Prince **The New King **The Pirates of Tarnoonga **The Revenge of Kybo Ren **Coby and the Starhunters Bron *Jann Tosh in de Databank *Kenner Action Figure *The Droids Re-Animated, Part 2 category:Mensen category:Mijnwerkers category:Zakenlui category:Piloten